Turbulence with the times
by Cynda Markins
Summary: Raphael leaves the TMNT to start his own ninja group who oppose his brothers!Will they ever reconcile? RaphOC, LeoOC, AprilCasey in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own TMNT.

00000000000000

It was a dark night in the city of New York city. There was some snow falling from the sky which was making the area a lot colder than it usually was. That didn't stop the citizens from being up and about. It seemed that nothing could ever stop a New Yorker from going to where they wanted to go to. A certain group of turtles were also not letting a little slush stop them from doing their evening ritual.

"Dudes where are we going?" Mikey asked as usual.

Raphael was irritated at how he asked that every time they went out. "We're goin' to scout the streets for punks to beat up."

The way Raphael would say that always spooked the poor orange bandana wearing turtle. "Spookular."

"Everyone let us go to continue this exercise." Leo told his younger brothers.

As they went from roof top to roof top, they were trying to be as careful as possible so they would not get caught. As usual they succeeded in this. Donatello stopped after a while when he heard a scream come from below. "Guys! Stop!"

"What is it, Donny?" asked Michelangelo.

He pointed down to the alleyway where an old lady was getting mugged by two big guys. Leo, Mikey and Donny swooped down below to stop the crime in progress. Raphael just stood there, angry that they were all reduced to being cheap ass security guards that stopped lame thefts. He was bored though and decided to join them.

They didn't talk when they attacked. Michelangelo knocked the purse away from the thief holding it while Leonardo pointed his sword at the other one. Donatello made sure the elderly woman didn't go without what belonged to her.

Raphael arrived, seeing that the situation had been taken care of already really pissed him off. "What gives? I didn't get to do nothin'!"

"Here you go, Madam." said Mikey as he gave her the purse. She took off shortly after, which further angered Raph because humans were always being ungrateful to them.

"Calm down, Raph. You'll get your chance again sometime. We should head back." Leonardo put his swords back on his shell.

Raphael gripped his sai, again he was angry at the attitude of one of his brothers. Michelangelo stepped out and put his hand on Raph's shoulder. "Let's go off to buy some pizza, huh, Raph?"

"Better than goin' back wit' him." He pointed to Leonardo who was glaring at him.

"Let's go, Bro!"

They climbed up the fire escape while Donny and Leo watched. "Do you think we should let them go?"

"Why not? I think they need it." replied Donatello.

"I guess so."

00000000000000

On their way to the pizzeria, Mikey decided to strike up a conversation with his older brother, which was not easy a lot of the time because of his attitude. "So, what's up with you lately?"

"Nothin'." Raphael was getting a big head ache and he had no desire to put up with Mikey's nonesense right now.

"It looks like something's up."

"Hey, shut up, okay?" His voice was loud enough to make Mikey shake in fear.

On the roof top ahead of theirs, there was someone trying to break into the building through the roof door. Raphael finally got someone to defeat. He ran, leapt then landed on the roof. In what seemed like a flash the man trying to break in found himself on the ground with his skull split open. Mikey was shocked at what he was seeing. "Raph! How could you?"

"How could I what? I stopped the bastard from goin' in." growled Raph.

"I think he's dead!" Mikey said after checking the man's breathing.

Raphael did not seem affected. "So what?"

"Don't say that! I don't get what's been happening to you lately!" Mikey felt the tears welling up in his eyes at everything. "I'll get you help. Why don't we go back home?"

Raphael became scared at the words. "What? Your goin' to squeal on me?"

"Not squeal, just get Master Splinter to help you!" Right when Mikey was going to turn to leave, Raphael brought his sai down on his brother's shoulder. He let out a scream of pain which seemed to bring about some attention to the people in the streets below. "You ain't tellin' nobody 'bout this! You hear me?"

"I can't believe you, Raph! Why did you do this?" Mikey saw the blood go down his arm and onto his fingers.

Raphael grabbed him by the shoulders, not caring about the blood. "Don't tell anybody."

"What am I supposed to say about this cut? That I got stabbed by the Shredder?" asked Mikey.

"Sure, why not? I bet Leo is dumb enough to buy that."

"I'm not going to lie." Mikey stood firmly in what he believed in.

"Fine, then you ain't goin' back home." He shoved Michelangelo really hard, causing him to fall off the ledge and to the street below. Blood poured from what seemed like every part of his body as he felt his life pour out of him. Raphael then realized what he had done. "No! Mikey!"

Some people gathered around the now dead turtle, wondering just what he was. That was when Raphael made his exit.

00000000000000

Leonardo was getting worried since it was past midnight and his two brothers weren't home yet. Donatello was busy trying to fix some stuff that had been broken earlier so he was too busy to worry. Splinter was already sleeping and his boys didn't want to disturb him from his slumber.

"I wonder where they went." Leo said out loud. At that moment Raph came into their warehouse home. He had blood on his chest and hands. Leo's eyes went wide and he went over to him. "What happened to you? Where's Mikey?"

"Mikey's dead." Raphael went to the sink to wash his hands.

"Dead? What? Who killed him? Tell me, Raph!" Leo was starting to panic.

Raphael looked at Leo. "I did. I killed him and some other poor shithead on the roof."

This was beginning to sink in on Leo. "No! NO! Not Mikey! Raph what did you do?"

"Leo, I'm not cut out to be like you guys. I'm not some pussy ninja who don't kill. Ninjas kill."

"Pussy ninja? That's what we are to you?" asked Leo with anger.

"Ain't it obvious?" Raphael turned to his older brother with a cynical smile.

"Then you leave this place and never come back. If I ever see you again I will kill you. I'm not killing you now because I'm too disgusted by you right now." Leo said. "I'm giving you ten minutes to pack up."

Raphael went to his room, got all his stuff and then left, and never turned back to them.

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all my reviewers.

00000000000000

3 months later.

Millennium Smythe ran down the streets of the NYC with the wallet of a man she had just stolen. She didn't resemble a typical thief in any way. She looked more like any teenage girl with a decent income.

Millie, as her friends called her, wore a pink GAP tee with a pair of blue jeans which made a great contrast with her curly blond hair. Her nails were perfectly manicured and her complexion had no imperfections. As she ran her sneakers squiched in the damp side walk.

She had to make it back to the lair in time or she was going to get it. It didn't take her too long to get there since she was a fast runner. The place she brought her stolen goods to was a large wraehouse that had been abandoned for many years. In there was many kids that had been picked to be the best thiefs for this new group.

"I'm back Master." said Millie as she bowed to her Master.

"What did you get?" asked the boss.

"Just a few bucks off some sucker at Central Park." She casually said to him.

"Come forward." He said to her. When she walked to him, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Your ready to go up to a new level. Your the first one to do it too. I'm goin' to train you in the art of ninja assassination."

"Thank you, Master." Millie backed away from him.

In a throne Raphael was sitting wearing something that looked like the Shredder's old armour. He had created this new clan that would become a ninja army. Soon he would be able to use them to go against his brothers.

00000000000000

Leo and Donatello were the only ones left. They were not able to get Mikey's body because the FBI took it away to give it an autopsy so they were left to make a memorial grave. Casey was angry at Raph for changing like he did as was April. Michelangelo was going to be missed by them all.

Splinter continued to train his remaining sons. "Try not to let your guard down Donatello."

Donatello was fighting agianst Leonardo trying to use his staff to hit him. But Leo still managed to beat him only by a little.

Leo was finding it hard to get over the death of one brother and the betrayal of another. "Master. Do you think Raphael will ever come back?"

"I do not know, My Son." said Splinter in response.

"I hate him for what he did but I also love him."

"Same here, My Son."

Donatello and Leonardo got ready to go on their daily search for trouble and their brother. They got their weapons and left to the surface on the elevator.

"Don't worry. Raph is okay." Donny told him.

Leonardo looked down at his feet. "I hope so. I can't forgive him but I still care about him."

00000000000000

On that night April's cousin was flying in from Chicago. Her name was Gladys O'neil. She had long, flowing red hair that went all down her back that she always kept in a pony tail. She had baby blue eyes and freckles all over her stunning face.

"Aunt April!" shouted the teenager.

April ran to her cousin to give her a big hug. It had been too long since she had seen her. "You've grown so much!"

"Not as much as I'd liked."

"Let's get going to my place. We can watch movies and talk about old times."

"Sounds like a plan!"

They both went to a cab and got in to it.

00000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to update.

00000000000000

Gladys and April sat down in front of the tv putting a DVD of How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days into the retracted tray. It had been such a long time since she had been able to do something like this anyone, much less her Aunt April.

She turned to her Aunt who opened up a bag of delicious Ruffles chips. "What's been up with you lately, Aunt April? You seemed really upset in these past few months every time I called. Has something happened?"

April's face scrunched into a frown. "I guess it's because the brother of some friends of mine was murdered."

"That's awful! Who killed him?"

"His brother did."

"What? That's messed up!"

"Now there's only two of them left. Or shells of what they used to be. None of them have been the same since the incident."

Gladys hated seeing her Aunt seem so sad so put her hand on her shoulder. Their peace was interrupted by people crashing through the roof of the apartment. The two girls gasped when they found themselves surronded by members of a group of evil looking ninjas!

00000000000000

Raphael was pleased that his trainees had done such a good jobs of bringing April to him. They even outdid themselves by bringing him April's niece. That was such a treat to him. He touched the older woman's cheek, liking the soft feel of her skin.

Millennium grew jealous of the attention that she was getting instead of her. She hoped that soon she would feel the wrath of her master.

"Raphael?" asked April.

"It's me, Baby. Miss me?" A slap was delivered to his face to his shock. The ninjas moved in to attack her but he dismissed them all. "As feisty as ever. I love that about you."

"You're a pig."

"I'm a turtle. Now I'll be able to do whatever I want with you." He had the other ninjas take Gladys away. The niece was scared and tried to reach out to her Aunt but was not allowed.

"What will you do with me?"

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want."

April began to feel tears in her eyes over this cruel behavior of his. "Why are you doing this? What made you change the way you did?"

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Raph, it's me you're talking to. I'm like your sister."

"That's in the past. This is my future. This clan of ninjas is mine. You are mine." He turned to her with a lustful twinkle in his eyes. It seemed that he had a lot more in his mind than being leader of a ninja clan.

April backed away from him in fear. "Don't do this. Please."

"Begging won't do you any good."

"Stop it!" He tried to grab her but got a handful of her top instead and tore it off. April's bra clad chest was now visible. He stared at it with hunger. As he tried to reach out to touch her, the door opened.

"Sir," Millennium interrupted the scenario. "There's a masked man attacking the guards outside!"

April moved to the window and saw Casey Jones doing away with the ninjas and going inside. "Casey!" He sure was her knight in shining armor!

Raph saw it as well. "I'll take care of that bastard. You stay here and make sure my little harem girl behaves. If she doesn't, just knock her out. I don't need her to be concious to do her." Millie seemed to be happy to oblige.

00000000000000

Casey ran in. He had seen April get taken off to this place and followed her capturs. Nobody messed with his would-be girlfriend and got away with it. He swung his bat wildly at anyone that got in his way. A group of the ninjas assaulted him with kicks and punchs. But he fended them all off with ease. The ninja training he took with Splinter really paid off for sure.

The leader of the lair stood in front of him wearing his armour. "You insignificant little pawn. Do you know who your messing with?"

"I think I do, Raph."

"I almost got to take April's virginity. What a shame that I'd tap her before you did."

That really pissed Casey off. "You really want your green ass kicked."

"Go ahead and try."

"I'll be happy to."

They now had a stand off.

00000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

00000000000000

Gladys was taken to a dark room. It was so dark that she almost thought she was in a cave! No she was not. She was in the torture room of the clan. Millennium got a whip from the rack that has spikes all along the rope. She had a sadistic smile on her face that told Gladys that she was up to no good. She stared at her, lingering over her like a executioner ready to kill. She was not going to kill, she was going to tortutre instead.

"Ready to pay up, bitch?" Millie asked with that same smile.

"Leave me alone, bitch!" Gladys returned the favor and the insult. Millie picked her up by the hair and whipped her chest. All Gladys could do was scream in horror and pain at the sudden lash. "Don't do this!"

"I don't takes orders from you. I take them from my master."

"What kind of master rapes and tortures women?"

"My master." Millie whipped her again and again and again. The blood began to spill onto the floor, making it seem like crimson had rained down from above.

Everything seemed so hopeless for her. Would she get rescued before there was permanent damage?

00000000000000

Casey was on the floor, begging for his scrawny life. Raphael totally whooped him into dust. April was in the corner, crying and crouching down. "Don't kill him, Raph! Don't kill him!"

"Shut up, slut!" Raphael screamed. He went up to April and grabbed her by the shoulder. "You're mine for now. Casey, get your ass out of here or I will feed it to my hungry dogs."

"You heartless bastard!" Casey yelled and he went to attack him again. He did not get to do damage. A sword flew down from a window and stabbed Raph in the shell. The amazed Casey looked up to see Leonardo and Donatello near the opening.

"I knew you bastards would show up sooner or later. Time for the two of you fuckers to pay." Raph went in to blindly attack them. He slashed and tried to stab but could not. In the ensuing fight, Casey rescued April and took her outside.

April pulled Casey in by the shirt. "My niece is in there. Save her." She passed out seconds later.

00000000000000

Gladys was just hanging on to her life by a thread and Millie made sure of that. She whipped her hard and good. That made her very proud of herself. Just when she went in to dish out more of the punishment, she got grabbed by behind.

"That's not very nice." The mystery man said.

"Let go of me!" Millie cried out as she struggled.

"Not on your life!" He knocked her out and threw her across the room. He went up to Gladys, who was shrinking away as he walked toward her. "Now now. Don't be scared."

"Really?" She asked.

"Do you trust me?" He asked as he held his hand out. It seemed that she did since she took his hand.

00000000000000

Raphael slammed his fist into his throne. He was enraged at the scenario that unfolded earlier that day. Nobody was going to mess up his operation. Nobody. Not his brothers or that Casey or those two whores. He was going to make sure that they all paid for they're treachery.

"Millie." He commanded and saw her come out. "I want you to get the preparations ready. I think it's time we wage a war against my brothers and this pathetic city."

"Right away, Sir!" She hurried away to start getting it ready.

"Just you wait, Leo. I will get my vengeance and you, Donny, Splinter, Casey, April and the girl will suffer to the fullest extent. By the time I finish with you, you will wish you had never been born." He promised them that.

00000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

00000000000000

Leonardo carried Gladys in his arms as he went into the sewer den where he and his brother lived. At one point she passed out and was getting a fever from the shock of what had happened to her just earlier on that very day. Casey and April followed him and April had woken up from being passed out just before.

"Is she dead?" Casey asked Leo.

April pounded him on the shoulder. "Of course she's alive! Right?" She asked feeling a little scared at the answer.

"She's alive. Don't worry." Leo replied, giving her a well deserved pat on the back. "You two were lucky we arrived in time to save your asses."

"Yeah, those karate lessons didn't do much for you. Did they, April?" Casey said with a teasing tone.

"Shut up!" April told him, pounding him again. "Now, will she be okay?"

"Sure. She just needs rest and some prayer could help out as well." Leo brought out a towel from the closet and put it on her forehead. "Sweet Gladys, wake up, my lady."

In an instant like it was magic, the girl woke up. She looked around to see a huge turtle in front of her. In the shock of the moment, she felt herself get shocked for a moment but it passed on. Gladys was open minded so creatures that were different then herself did not make her scared or angry. She reached out to him and touched his cheek softly. He liked the touch and held her hand in his. "Hello."

"Hello." Leo told her.

April hugged Gladys. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Aunt April. I will live, I think."

"You could have been killed! I'm so glad that Rapahel was stopped in time!"

"What was up with him?" Casey asked. "He just ain't himself!"

"I agree. What happened to him?"

Leonardo bowed his head. "I wish I knew. He has always been angry but not like this. I just don't get it. He killed Mikey and then started his own evil ninja empire. Do any of you have any idea as to what his problem could be? I just have no idea at this moment."

They all looked at eachother. They had no clue. Gladys got up from the bed. "He brainwashed a girl in to being loyal to him I think. She was following him like a blind puppy all over the place."

"He will not manipulate people like that!" Leonardo demanded with a fierce passion that spread across the room.

Splinter came out of his room, poking Leo with his cane. "My Son, we need to talk."

"Yes, master?"

"I got a message from Raphael. He says he wants to meet you and Donatello at the top of the Empire State Building tomorrow at midnight. You must bring Gladys O'neil as well. If you do not arrive or if you show up without the girl, he will have his evil ninjas kill all the tourists in the city that go to the Empire State Building."

"How could he do this?" Leonardo cried out in his anger. "I think I'm beginning to hate him!"

"No, My Son. Do not hate your own brother. He is just going through a tough spot at this moment. We can still recuperate him and bring him back to our side. We need him since he is so strong and intelligent."

"Exactly." Donatello said.

"I don't know. I don't think Raphael will ever change." Leo said.

"It is possible that he might. We must all have faith in him, My Son." Splinter explained.

Everyone nodded except for April. "He won't change! He tried to rape me! He tried to kill my niece! He has taken children away and changed them in to evil ninjas with no conscious! What do you think? Are you really so naive to think that he will be your precious son once more, Splinter?"

"I think we should keep having hope that he will realize that what he is doing is very wrong and that we will always love him no matter what happens." Splinter said.

"Maybe you do but I don't think I could." April was still very bitter about almost being raped. She ran to the door but was stopped by Donatello's staff. "What?"

Leonardo stepped forward. "I agree with master. We should never lose hope."

"What if he hurts Gladys or worse?" April asked and walked to her niece and gave her a fierce hug. "I don't know what I would do if he did such a thing. I think I might kill him myself."

"I might too." Leonardo was not sure of why but it seemed that he was developing feelings for Gladys probably because he saved her. It was hero syndrome as usual.

Donatello shook his head. "We need to be careful at the Empire State Building."

"let us practice for it just to be extra strong. Casey can come with us, concealed in the shadows. He can be the back up."

"Righto, Leo." Casey agreed with the plan.

"April, you should sit this one out. Wait for us with Splinter." Leo explained to her.

She glared at Splinter. "I would rather not. I'm going home right now. Gladys, will you come with me?"

Gladys shook her head. "No. I have a duty to do now by staying with these guys. I have to help, Aunt April!"

April left in anger. It was just too much for her to endure right now.

00000000000000

Raphael held the wine glass in his hand as he thought about his brilliant plan with over confidence that it would be the definite trap to lure his moronic brothers. Once he got rid of them and the others, he would take April to be his playmate. He looked up to see Millennium standing at the door. He frowned. "What do you want?"

"I brought someone here to helps us in our plan." Millie told him with an evil grin.

"Who is it? Bring him in!"

A tall man was brought in. He wore a hockey mask similar to Casey's and dirty clothes. He did not speak but just grunted out what seemed to be his own versions of sentences. He carried a large chainsaw in his arms.

"He is the best assassin this side of the United States." Millie introduced him.

"Perfect. He will come with us to the Empire State Building." Raphael then started to laugh maniacally.

00000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

00000000000000

The Empire State Building was quiet because it was that time of night where there are no people around to disturb the essence of the quiet of the place during then. Leonardo, Donatello, and Gladys walked inside of the building through a hole that Leo had cut using his sword after they climbed up the side of it. They were quiet and being very cautious because they wanted to see who would be around at this time.

It was in a flash that they were ambushed by what seemed like thousands of the evil ninja squadron. Leo and Don pulled their respective weapons out to attack. Gladys was given Mikey's old nunchuck as her own weapon to use to defend herself. When Leo and Don were in over they're heads, Gladys came in to help them. She singlehandedly used her nunchuck to strike each of the remaining ninjas who were close to being a hundred. When they were all down, the turtles found themselves impressed.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Leo asked.

"I was taught martial arts." She told him in response.

From the shadows of the side of the building, Raphael moved out and he was clapping his hands slowly. "You did better than I thought you would do."

"What do you want, Raph?" Leo asked with much hatred in his voice.

"I want you people to die. It's that simple." He snapped his fingers to call out the chainsaw assassin. "I hope you have fun while getting your skin torn in to teeny tiny pieces." He laughed as he disappeared back in to the darkness.

The assassin jumped out from the same place Raph had just come out of. He used his saw to try to attack them. Leo jumped away and took his sword out to engage him in a duel. Their weapons met together every passing moment but neither could take the other out. Don hit him in the back with his staff and Gladys hit his leg with the nunchuck. He fell to the floor after that and Leo cut his arms with his swords so that he can never attack people again.

00000000000000

"HOW COULD THEY DO THIS?" Raphael screamed at the remaining evil ninja squadron.

"Calm down!" Millie told him but he slapped her.

"You don't tell me what to do, bitch! I can't believe those bastards beat my elite ninja. Well, two can play at this game. I'll make them suffer right now." Raphael was determined to get his revenge on his brothers.

00000000000000

"We totally did it, Aunt April!" Gladys told April as she got out of the shower. "I kicked ass with my nunchucks."

"You're not thinking of making this a daily ritual, right?"

"No way. I want to be a normal teenager. You know that, right? I don't like violence."

"I guess not. I just want you to be safe."

"I am safe."

"I don't think you are!"

"Why do you say that?"

"I can tell!"

"How can you tell?"

"Fighting off Raph's evil ninjas? That's very dangerous but you seem to be eager to get in on that!"

"What are you saying?"

"You are being reckless!"

"No way!"

"Yes way, Gladys! Yes way! You are going to get yourself killed sooner or later and I'm not sure I want you around me when that happens!"

"What? Are you throwing me out of the house?"

"Yes. If you want that life style, you go live with the turtles! I won't have anything to do with that bs!"

"Your full of bs, Aunt April!" Gladys began to pack her bags with rage, throwing random clothes and underwear inside the suit case she had used to go there in the first place. "I thought you got me. I guess you don't get me like I thought you would. I'm sorry but if you feel this way about what I feel passionate about then I don't think I want to be around you." She left after she said that, leaving April to cry behind her.

00000000000000

Leonardo was sharpening his sword until he saw Gladys walk in. She was still wearing a towel from the shower but carried the suit case in her hand. "Gladys?"

"I had to leave. April kicked me out because I'm on your side." Gladys said quietly.

"She's just scared and confused right now."

Donatello ran inside the room in a huge panic. "LEO! LEO!"

"What is it, Don?"

"It is Master Splinter!"

"What? What about him? Tell me, Donny! Tell me!" Leo asked now feeling afraid.

"He's dead! Master Splinter is dead!"

The three of them ran to Master Splinter's room to see him lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, his throat was cut. On his body there was a message. Leonardo picked it up and read it out loud. "You and Donny and Mikey were the perfect sons. The three of you were so nauseatingly perfect for Splinter to love. But me? He never loved me the way he did with you. He used to beat me down when he was praising you turds. He would get his stick and hit me when he felt angry that he was just a simple rat. Now he got what he deserved. Soon you and Donny will share the same fate as Splinter and Mikey. I hate you guys so much it makes me hurt. From Raph." Leo crumbled the paper in to a ball and threw it away. He knelt down in front of his beloved and deceased master. "Master Splinter... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Donatello held the crying Gladys and began to cry as well.

00000000000000

Raphael sat on his throne like usual and drank his glass of wine, feeling quite satisfied at what he had done. A smirk was on his face as he thought about how shocked his brothers would be when they discover the body of the putrid rat on their floor. If only he could take a picture of that.

Millie was standing next to him and she was beginning to wonder if being with him was such a good idea. Raphael was her master but he was starting to get psychotic in his quest to kill his family. Maybe she should help him become more saner again. She decided to help save his soul. She owed him that much after every thing he had done for her.

00000000000000


	7. Chapter 7

I saw TMNT the movie recently and it made me want to update. It is a great movie check it out!

00000000000000

They buried Splinter's corpse in a hole they dug up in the middle of Central Park. They carefully placed it in the hole and then put the dirt over him. When the job was finished they stood and prayed for his soul to travel safely to Heaven. Leonardo, however, was not actually praying. His mind was filled with hatred for what Raphael had done to his beloved Master. He vowed vengeance no matter what it took. Even if it meant he would loose his own life. April was still angry at her niece for being so defiant. Donatello was just quiet. Casey wished with all his heart that he could have known Splinter better. Gladys thought about how the moonlight hit Leo's precious face and made him look more attractive. Everyone had more in their mind than the death of Splinter.

"We need to end this." Leo said with rage.

"How?" Don asked.

"I'm going to kill Raph." Leo said with the same anger.

"You can't do that!" April shouted. "It would make you just like him!"

"Then what? Do I wait until he comes to kill us? No! I am taking action now!" Leo ran away to the woods. April was going after him but Gladys stopped her.

"I'm going after him." Gladys said and took off to get him. When she caught up to him, she pushed him down. "Who do you think you are? You are not so high and mighty to decide who lives and who dies!"

"Raph won't stop until he's dead. I need to take him down or you could be next."

"Why do you care about me?"

"I think it's because I see you as a teammate and even more than that. I want to keep you safe more than even Donatello or the others. I would have put you before Master even."

Gladys got off him. "You are disgusting for saying that!" She ran away, feeling the hot tears go down her eyes.

00000000000000

Millie took the tray of grapes to Raphael, lying it right in front of his feet as she bowed to him. "Master, here is your lunch."

"I hope you didn't poison me." He grabbed her by the throat. "Did you?"

"What? No! Master! Stop! I would never hurt you!" Her eyes pleaded with his.

"Fine." He shoved her down to the floor and picked up the grapes. He put one in his mouth and started to chew on it happily. "So, what do you got to report to me?"

Millie put her hand on her throat. He was becoming so violent but she wanted to stay by his side no matter what he did. She got up. "Nothing. I sent some of the elite task force to search for your brothers but they left the lair they lived in. I have a feeling they are staying with the O'Neil woman."

"I'd put my money on that one." He put another grape in his mouth and talked with his mouth full. "I think it's time I arrange a family reunion. One that will end in blood shed." He laughed as he ate more grapes.

"Can I come with you?"

"No. I'm going alone." He walked away with his cape swaying behind him as he did that. "If you follow me, you'll live to regret it." He left.

00000000000000

April combed her hair in front of the mirror. She liked how her skin was free of imperfections. No wrinkles or pimples or any of that annoying, ugly stuff that grows on the body. As she put her brush down, she noticed a cold wind inside her room. She got up to see that the window had been opened. It began to scare her. "Hello? Hello? Who is there? Leo?" She got close to the window and closed it. She turned around to see a cat inside her room. "Aww, did you get in here? I bet you opened the window, too, right?"

"Wrong. I did." A voice said. The cat hissed and scratched April and ran away under her bed.

"Raph?!" April cried as she backed away into the wall. He got closer to her, so close she could smell his bad breath. "What do you want?"

"Where are my bros at? I was so sure they were here with you."

"I will never tell you!"

"Are you sure about that? I can be very persuasive."

"I will never tell you!" April repeated.

"Fine! Have it your way." He grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her onto her bed. He got on top of her and kissed her hard. Then he ripped her robe off and kissed her again. She began to cry since she knew what he was going to do next.

00000000000000

It turned out that Leo, Don, and Gladys were staying at a hotel that April charged to her credit card. Gladys practiced with her nunchuks and tried not to think about Leo. He was in the bed, taking a nap along with Don in the one next to him. Gladys finished to wipe the sweat off her forehead. She walked over to Leo, placing a kiss on his fore head. After that he opened his eyes to look at her. However, the phone disrupted their happy moment.

"Gladys?" April sobbed on the other line.

"Aunt April! What is it?" Gladys wrapped her finger around the cord.

"Raphael... He...He..."

"What did he do!!!!"

"He raped me!" She began to cry after she said that.

"What? No! NO! WHY!?!?"

Leonardo lifted his head. "What happened?"

"Your brother raped my aunt! Damn you to hell, Leo! You and your family!" Gladys picked up her bag and ran away to her aunt's house.

Leo clenched his fist as he picked up the phone to hear the crying April. "April, are you there?"

"Yeah..." She managed to tell him.

"I will kill him for taking your honor." He slammed the receiver down. "Donatello! Wake up!"

Donatello finally woke up and looked at his elder brother.

"We are leaving. We are going to kill Raphael. This madness needs to stop now." Leonardo got up and put his swords on his back.

00000000000000


	8. Chapter 8

I am so happy! This fic has over 1000 views from the fans. Thank you for reading this fic! It is my best work yet! I hope to not dissappoint.

00000000000000

Gladys entered the apartment. The wallpaper had been torn off the wall by her aunt it seemed. The rape had truly traumatized her. Lots of the furniture and decorations had been knocked down and broken. She was careful not to step on the shattered glass. "Aunt April?"

When she heard no answer, she walked over to the room which was half open. "Are you here?"

April was on the floor, curled in a fetal position. She was trying to cover her face with her hair but it could not hide the fact that she had been violated in the worse way possible. Her niece put her arms around her and helped her up. With so much sadness, April looked up at her. "I want to die."

"No! Aunt April, don't even joke like that!"

"I want to die right now."

"Aunt April, you need to be stronger than this. Come on, we should go to the hospital."

"Leave me alone you ungrateful brat." April pushed her away really hard. "This is your fault! Why did you have to go! If you had stayed here you could have protected me!"

Gladys looked at her with wide eyes. "How could you say such a thing, Aunt April! I love you! I would have died for you if I had to."

"No, you would die for Leonardo! God I am sick of those turtles! This is there fault! I never should have continued to meet them after that day!" April took fistfuls of her hair and tried to rip it out. "That day they saved me from the mousers. I thanked them, sure, but I should have ditched them after that!"

"Aunt April," Gladys tried her best to calm her down. "don't say that. Leonardo and Donatello are good. Michelangelo was a good guy too. Raphael is the only one we need to deal with."

April got down on her knees. "They did this to me."

"No they didn't. Please Aunt April be reasonable."

"How could you defend them?" April stood up and hit Gladys across the face. "They have been nothing but trouble since the beginning."

Gladys held her cheek but still stared at her aunt. "I can't allow you to be like this anymore."

"What will you do about it,you bitch?" April should have stayed quiet. Gladys knocked her out with a single punch.

00000000000000

Casey stood right in front of the window, watching April in a straight jack as she ran from one side of the room to the other in an insane attempt to run away. "How long will they keep her here?"

"I think it's until they think she won't hurt anyone. I think it's for the best." Gladys told him. "She will end up being safer locked up here than at the apartment. Raph won't be able to hurt her. Not for now atleast."

"I love her, you know." He told the teen. "I have loved her from the moment I met her. I'm a sucker for red hair."

"Not me, right?" Gladys laughed.

"Not you." He did the same as her. "I just hate how every thing turned out. Raph was my best friend. We got in to so much trouble together. I never had a real buddy like him. The turtles were so happy or I thought they were. Unknown to me was that my best friend was being abused by his own father. Why target just him? Why not the others?"

"I wish I knew why people do the things they do."

"It's tough for me to accept that Raph is as vile as he is now. I know I should hate him for killing his own brother and father, for raping my love. I am not. All I know is that I can never hate him no matter what he does."

"Maybe you can reach out to him." Gladys said.

"If I know him the way I do, he won't listen to me. He needs a kindred spirit to listen to. I don't think any of us can do that."

"In the end I think he might kill us all and he won't stop until someone reachs him."

00000000000000

Millie watched as the ninjas began to carry out the large boxes out the door. She sat on the stoop while she acted like a superviser but she was not paying much attention to the deal in front of her eyes. She was busy wondering about whether it was worth being around Raph since he was being so cruel to her recently. She got up eventually to go pack up the things in her bed room. When she passed her Master's chambers, she heard a muffled crying. She went to find him and saw him in his own bed, crying his eyes out.

"Master?" What could be the matter?

"I hate myself." Raphael showed her his wrists which were bleeding.

"Master! How dare you!" She got a hankerchif from her pocket to wipe the blood away. "Why?"

"Because I hate myself."

"How could you hate yourself? You are wonderful! Don't hate yourself, you need to focus all of your anger and hatred on your so called family."

"I hate them... They made me the way I am." Raphael hung his head. "Splinter hit me so much. I'd bleed sometimes. He would force me to put my hands on the stove top to burn me. I'm lucky not to have scars."

"What did your brothers do though?"

"They condoned it. Even now they just love Splinter and despise me. I think they deserve what they get."

"Even the O'Neil woman?"

"She is different. I have always loved her but because I am a turtle, she abandoned me for my own best friend."

"You have not targeted Casey Jones."

"I don't want to. He ain't worth it."

"Or maybe you actually care about him."

"I guess I want to leave him for last. He deserves to live longer than the rest of them. I will still kill him. I can't leave any loose ends." Raphael wiped the snot off his nose.

"What about me?" Millie asked.

"What about you?"

"Will you kill me?"

"I might need to."

"Why?"

"I will kill everyone that has ever crossed my path. I might even kill this entire ninja empire if I have to. I hate everyone."

"I'll be glad to be killed if it will make you feel better." Millie told him honestly.

Raphael smiled. "Thanks. I knew I could depend on you most of all. Everyone else can burn in hell with Mike and Splinter."

"I hope so too. They deserve to die."

00000000000000

Leo and Don ran to the secret lair that Raphael was using as his secret base. They were ready to fight him to the death for what he had done to there loved ones. They got there and were shocked to see that the place had been emptied out. It seemed that they had left in a hurry to find a new place to hide.

"How could this be!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Leo screamed to the top of his lungs.

"Calm down! We'll get him some day." Don told him as a consolation.

"We need to stop him. Who knows who else wiill suffering because of his evil!"

They decided to leave to find him.

00000000000000

1 month later.

April sat in the chair and looked out the window. She wished that she could be declared sane so she can join society in being productive again. She felt like crying every single day that she was in the nut house. The door to her room opened and a smiling doctor came in to check on her.

"Miss O'Neil?" Dr. Frost said.

"What is it?" April asked.

"I am so happy to announce that you are pregnant."

April felt like dying right then and there.

00000000000000


End file.
